Due to improvement in performance of devices and peripheral devices, various functions may be provided by using the devices and the peripheral devices. In addition, as communication technology is developed, a device can be connected to other external devices using various wireless communication methods. However, as devices and also tasks performed by using the devices become more diversified, it is difficult to perform various tasks being performed by each of the devices comprehensively and also, tasks are sometimes synchronized by a network such as a cloud without considering characteristics of devices. Thus, a user needs to predict what task is to be performed by using which device and synchronize tasks with respective devices in advance to thereby continuously perform the tasks.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.